This invention relates generally to silane sealing compositions and more particularly to heremetic topsealant coatings for integrated circuits formed by polymerizing unsaturated silanes in the presence of a silane adhesion promoter and a polymeric plasticizer.
It is customary to seal the metal circuitry and connections on components and other microelectronic structures in order to protect them from the environment. The components are coated with a liquid material which is heated to cure the material and form the protective layer. Various materials have been used for this purpose in the past, including those containing silicon. In order to be effective in protecting the circuitry from corrosion and metal migration, the coating should be free of voids and cracks, should penetrate between the integrated circuit chips and the substrate, should be resistant to extremes of temperature, should be an adequate dielectric insulator between conductor lines, and should firmly adhere to the various metal, resin, oxide, glass, nitride, etc., surfaces with which it is in contact.
We have discovered a new, hermetic coating formation process and coating which provides good protection for metal circuitry against corrosion and metal migration.